Clothes
Clothes, are the equipment that can be put on the player to increase their stats and better their performance. Gear is sold in various shops all over Jorvik, and comes in a multitude of styles, models, and colors. Player Clothes Sheet Clothing can be placed on the player character by either double clicking the item in question while it’s in the player's backpack, or by going to the player's character sheet and placing it in the appropriate slot on the interface. While the player's character sheet has six slots, only five of them can be used for clothes. Buying Clothes When buying clothing, a player simply needs to scroll over the item in question and an info box will appear depicting the item's name, type, and description, as well as Stats, Purchase price (or sell price depending on wether you own the item or are buying it), and Restrictions. Stats Players can find out what and by how much a piece of clothing increases stats, by scrolling over the item in question. Doing this will bring up an information box. Clothes can affect all four stats the player has, these being: Ride: How fast your horse can run. Jump: How high and far your horse can jump. Command: How quickly your horse will respond to commands. Care: How often your horse will require care, throughout the day. (This stat no longer matters. You only have to care for your horse twenty-four hours after the last time you cared for it. No care is needed during that time period.) Gear can affect zero to all four of these stats depending on the item and the points by which they increase the can be between zero and nine. Price While most clothing can be purchased with Jorvik shillings or Star Coins. Some items will only be purchasable with Star Coins. Should a player not have enough money for the item they want, the price will be greyed out. When selling items, however, players can only receive Jorvik shillings and clothing is usually bought back at a considerably lower price. However having enough money does not always grant players access to gear. Sometime there are restrictions. Restrictions There are three types of restrictions a player can encounter when purchasing an item. Star Rider: Sometimes clothes are highlighted a light yellow, this means the item can only be purchased while the player has a Star Rider membership. Player Level: Items restricted by player level will not be purchasable by users under that level. Reputation: Most high level and performance items require users to have a high reputation with certain factions. The higher a users reputation with a faction, the better items there are available. Types Of Clothes There are four types of clothing that actively affect the horse’s stats, Hats, Tops, Gloves, Bottoms and Shoes. Clothes come in a number of different styles, colors, and varying stats making it easy for users to optimize their equipment to fit both their aesthetic and focus of competition. A comprehensive list of all of the equipment that has been released in-game can be found at The Star Stable Database. Hats Hats come in a number of different styles and colors ranging from practical riding gear to casual wear, to costume pieces. They are one of the few items users do not have to have equipped at all times. Tops Tops consist of a multitude of clothing options from dresses and blouses, to tank tops and costumes pieces. Players may not remove their tops but they can be exchanged. Gloves Gloves consist of any article of clothing put on the hands of the player. Coming in a myriad of colors and patterns for any player's taste. They are one of the few items users do not have to have equipped at all times. Bottoms Bottoms consist of a number of different coverings below the belt. From shorts, skirts, and capris, to leggings, jodhpurs, and chaps. Players may not remove their bottoms but they can be exchanged. Shoes There are a number of different shoes to fit every occasion on SSO. From sneakers, to riding boots, both the practical and impractical are available to purchase. Players may not remove their Shoes but they can be exchanged. Trivia * Despite allowing players to choose many different styles of riding clothing (and clothing not suited for riding), the player character will always ride English Style. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics